Storage device controllers, such as RAID controllers, may be associated with a cache. A host seeking to write data to or read data from a storage device, may access the cache instead of the storage device, in order to reduce latency and increase performance. Manufacturers and/or vendors are challenged to provide more effective methods for reducing latency and increasing performance.